lizziexxs_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Professor
The Professor is a Time Lady and is the Bond, Best Friend, and Wife of the Doctor. Personality 9th Professor The 9th Professor's Personality is usually show as quiet, calm, scared, intelligent and keeps to herself. She tries to get along with Rose, but Rose as usual doesn't care. Rose sees her as a threat to her relationship with the Doctor even though the Professor has known the Doctor longer, and knows him better. The Professor felt guilty after they lost Rose because she felt she failed the Doctor in protecting her. She is very loyal to the Doctor as he is to her. But then on the Valiant with the time of the Master she regenerates to her 10th regeneration due to a gunshot to the heart. 10th Professor The 10th Professor's Personality is usually shown as strict, intelligent, very protective of the Doctor (even though she doesn't show it), very cold towards other people, doesn't show much emotion and has seemed to lose her humanity. Though later in the fourth book she has gotten back her humanity and is shown as a more happier person even though she is protective of the Doctor still.. As describe by Rose in the third book in the Journeys End "She is a Solider she can't love you." though she doesn't show it she does love him. In the end she kept regeneration off (she was regenerating by an overdose of asprin which is bad for Time Lords) for as long as she could for the Doctor because they promised they would always regenerate together. And they did. 11th Professor The 11th Professor's Personality is usually fun, spunky, intelligent, protective, sarcastic at sometimes, and loving towards her family. In all the books she's in 5,6,7, and 8th books she stay true to the Doctor never leaving his side. She shows that she really loves him. Even willing to blast Amy when she kissed the Doctor. She really though ended up caring for the Ponds (Amy, Rory, and River/Melody) as family and she and the Doctor even become Rivers godparents (in the 6th book). She then later figures out in the 7th book that she is pregnant (in the Name of the Doctor episode). In the end she regenrates with the Doctor after being shot in the in the heart by a Dalek beam (don't worry it doesn't effect the child). They regenerate yet again together showing each others loyalty to each other. 12th Professor (12th regeneration personality will be done after the 9th book revision of the season 8 of Doctor Who.) Relationships Rose Tyler The Professor's relationship with Rose Tyler is shown to be not so good. Being as Rose hates her. With her ninth regeneration she is too afraid to confront Rose. They try to have a civil relationship, but that doesn't work. After in her 10th regeneration they meet again this time she is colder and in a sense meaner towards Rose forcing her away from the Doctor as he needs to be moved to the TARDIS so he may regenerate safely. They only meet breifly in her 11th regeneration not really talking to each other at all so no real contact at all. Mickey Smith (To be written.) Martha Jones (To be written.) Captain Jack Harkness (To be Written.) Donna Noble (To Be Written.) Sarah Jane Smith (To be written.) The Master (To be written.) River Song/Melody Pond (To be written.) Amy Pond/Williams (To be written.) Rory Williams (To be written.) Clara Oswald (To be Written.) The Doctor (To be Written.) Season 2: Reunion In Reunion the Professer is introduced. She is found by the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, and Sarah Jane Smith in Deffry Vale High School after the Doctor Found Gallifreyan DNA code in the Krillitane Oil. After they found her she was so weak she regenerated into her 9th regeneration (Pictured by: Alexa Davalos). Then she stayed at Sarah Jane's in till she was strong. Rose who spoke with the Doctor asked who she was he replied by saying "She's my Best Friend." and seeing that he found Time Lord DNA code and once he saw her he recognized her he knew her for a long time. She soon after this was all sorted out at the school she began to travel with the Doctor, Rose, and now Mickey. Along the way she became really good friends with Mickey seeing they had alot incommon. We learn along the way alot about the Professor. Along the way of the travels Mickey leaves the TARDIS to stay in the Parallel World. After when the Trio was stuck on the impossible planet the Professor reveals that she loves to the Doctor, but never tells him. Then it came to the Cyberman and Dalek invasion. During that time they lose Rose to the Parallel world or as the Doctor likes to call it Pete's World. The Doctor and Professor contacted her by burning up a star. Though the Doctor only talks to her. During their talk she reveals that the Professor loves him. The Doctor was shocked at that revelation. Then he loses the connection because the star burned out. After the Professor comforts him only to turn and see a woman in a white wedding dress in the TARDIS (which is in flight) and that's where their adventure is left off.... Season 3: Recuperation (To Be Written.)